Just Her Teacher?
by JadeClaytn
Summary: Is He just Mr Fitz. Not to her. What happens when Aria Montgomery starts to develop feelings for a certain new English teacher. Will he feel the same way or will he just see her as he sees any other student?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you can review and tell me what it's like. Weather I should carry this story on or delete it. Thanks guys and I hope use enjoy it.**

Aria looked into her full length mirror admiring and fixing her outfit for the last time, before heading downstairs to where her mother had made her breakfast. "Morning sweetie." Ella Montgomery said very cheerfully. Too cheerful for Arias liking that she just grunted out a "morning." And a "Thanks" when her mum handed her, her breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. Her favourite. Aria had a slight smile on her face at her mum's efforts but it quickly disappeared. Aria loved her mum all the world but at the moment she wasn't very fond of talking to her due to her mum moving her to a small town called Rosewood in Pennsylvania. From her great home in New York. Away from Her father and brother Mike.

Ella had got a divorce from Byron, Arias dad after she found out that he cheated on her with one of his students. Byron was an Art History Professor in Manhattan College who started spending more and more time at work. Until Aria arrived at his office one day to drop off some dinner to her Father who she thought was working hard but she was wrong. What she seen was not her father sitting by his computer setting up the next days lectures or grading papers at his desk. What she saw was Byron getting very cosy with Meredith she thinks her name was on the sofa. After Aria walked in she ran straight home despite her father's desperate cry's for her to stop and told her mother. That was not news she wanted to break to her but what else was she supposed to do. Keep it a secret. Look at her mum every day and see her all loved up with Byron knowing Byron didn't love her. She couldn't do that, not to her mother. Not to anyone.

Her mother looked at her with a hint of disappointed and hurt in her eyes at another failed attempt to get more out of her daughter. Aria sighed and moved closer to Ella in the kitchen. Ella stopped and looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry mum but how do you expect me to react. You make me pack up my old life and start a new one. Leave my friends and come to a place where I know no one. I know it's not your fault and dad didn't make this easy on you but you're going to have to give me time to get used to this. Okay?" Ella just nodded before the room drifted into an awkward silence. "I'm going to be late for school. I have to go." Aria said after a few very long minutes, not being able to take it anymore. "Bye hunni, have a nice day" Ella chirped up "I'll try." Aria mumbled after she left the room. She grabbed her car keys and headed out of the door.

When Aria got to her car she opened the door and hopped in the drives seat. She eagerly pushed her keys into the ignition not bearing to stay near that house any longer. She then turned the key and got faced with a problem. The car wouldn't start. She screamed out in frustration after several minutes of trying and dropped her head to the steering wheel. She suddenly shot her head up after hearing a beep come from just outside the car. She looked up to see a tanned brunet sitting in a white Toyota Corolla with a skinny glamorous blonde in the passenger seat. Aria got out of her silver Nissan Altima and looked at the girls.

"Are you the new girl?" The blonde asked. How did people already know about her? "Yer." Aria shyly replied. "Well nice to meet you new girl. I'm Hanna and this is Emily" the blonde said pointing from herself to the driver. Aria smiled and said "Hey, I'm Aria." They both smiled at her before Emily asked "Having trouble there?" Aria laughed and answered "yer, it doesn't seem to be starting." "Would you like a ride?" Emily asked quite shyly. She looked from the house to the two girls in the car. "Come on we don't bite." Hanna added and Aria decided anything was better than asking her mum for a ride so she grabbed her bag. Locked her car and jumped in the back.

During the 5 minute drive to school Hanna bombarded Aria with questions ranging from "where did you move from new girl?" To "cute boots where did you get them?" Emily occasionally chirped in to the conversation with little comments like "that's cool." From this 5 minute car ride Aria could already tell Hanna was an enthusiastic, fashion loving got to know the gossip kind of girl, were Emily was a quiet, quite shy girl.

When they arrived outside the building with the sign reading Rosewood Day High School Emily parked in the parking lot and turned off the engine. Aria sat there frozen, staring out the window thinking how this was going to be hell. She got brought out of her thoughts by a voice. Hanna's voice saying "Come on new girl, there's someone we want you to meet." Aria just smiled and got out the car. Maybe she had already made friends. She stopped once everyone was out of the car and asked "Why are you guys being so nice to me? You don't even know me." The two girls now standing either side of Aria just smiled at each other before Emily replied. "Because we know what it's like to be the new girl or different and we know how cruel some people can be at Rosewood day. We don't want you to go through what we had to." Aria looked at them with a confused look on her face before Hanna answered her silent question. "I was the new girl in 9th grade and this girl called Alison used to be a bitch but Emily and Spencer were nice enough to welcome me when no one else would." Aria gave another confused look to Hanna before asking "Spencer?" "yer, that's who we want you to meet." They both said before leading her through the school doors and into the corridor.

All three girls walked straight to Hanna's locker to find a tall brunette leaning against it. Aria presumed this was Spencer. She presumed right because next thing she heard was Hanna "Spencer this is Aria the new girl. Aria this is Spencer." While her hands were waving between to two of them. "Hey." Aria smiled gaining a smile back from spencer. "What lesson do you guy have first?" Spencer asked the other two girls one which had just her golden blonde hair sticking out of a locker. They both replied with "AP English." Before spencer turned to look at me. "What about you new girl?" I think new girl is going to be my new nick name for a while. "Erm, I don't know. I'm going to have to run down to the office to get my schedule." Aria spoke starting to feel more warmly towards the girls. "Oh, do you want one of us to walk you?" Emily asked before the ringing off the bell filled the crowded hallways. "No thank you. I think I'll be okay. Use don't have to be late as well." Aria said. The three other girls just smiled at the tiny new addition to their group and walked away. Not before Hanna added "Good, because I hear the new English teacher is hot." Earning a laugh and an eye roll from her two friends and even a giggle from Aria.

Aria then walked to the office and collected her schedule and her locker information. She looked at her first period and it was AP English. The one the girls had just walked into a few minutes before. Aria started picking up speed walking to her classroom. She was nearly at the door to her favourite lesson when she bumped into something really hard. So hard that she would of fell to the floor it a pair of arms never grabbed her to steady her. Aria looked up to see the most mesmerizing blue eyes staring at her. These eyes were paired with a head of dark brown curls and the cutest boyish smile that would send any girl crazy. "Are you okay?" Aria got pulled out of her thoughts by the huskiest voice she has ever heard. "Yes, I'm fine thanks. Erm I better get going I'm already late." Aria said a smile never leaving her face. "Oh so am I. Are you in this room?" The man asked pointing to the door next to him. "Yer, are you?" Aria askes. "Yes, after you the man said ushering Aria in."

Aria walked in and took a seat next to Hanna. She expected them eyes that she couldn't get out her head to sit in a seat amongst the other students. She did not expect what she seen which was the back of those amazing curls before he turned around and the classroom filled with that voice that made Arias legs turn to jelly "Hey Everyone, Sorry I'm late. I am Mr Fitz your new AP English teacher."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thank you to the people who followed and added my story to their favourites. I didn't get any reviews at all on the last chapter and I would really appreciate it if you would read and review. Last thing, I am going to write this story in 1****st**** person from now on. Review and tell me if I should go back or carry on in 1****st**** person. Thank you and here is chapter 2 enjoy.**

I couldn't believe it, the same person I had just bumped into and literally nearly drooled over a few seconds ago, outside the door was my teacher. My very young and attractive teacher. There goes the little hope I had that I might actually get to at least go on one date with this amazing person.

"Miss Montgomery!" I got brought out of my thoughts by that voice that was still ringing in my ears saying my name. I shook my head and looked up right into those ocean blue eyes. I suddenly turned a bright red when I realised everyone was staring at me. Great. "Yes, Mr Fitz?" I quietly asked. "Please answer your name when I do roll call." "Sorry," was all I could reply with before sliding down my chair and finding my hands very interesting.

I kept my head down for the rest of the lesson. Looking up occasionally to find him looking at me. Which made me blush every time. When the bell finally rang I flew out the door and went to History without even waiting to see if Hanna, Spencer or Emily were in my next lesson. I was the first to arrive so I walked in and sat in any seat. Just as I sat down Hanna came through the door and sat next to me. "Hey, were do you rush off to?" She asked me. I opened my mouth to talk but didn't get to because Miss Thompson walked through the door. She did roll call and then started introducing us to a new subject. I couldn't concentrate though. I couldn't get Mr Fitz out of my mind. Come on Aria, stop. He's you teacher. I thought silently to myself but it was no use.

Next period was home room and I was with all three of the girls. We talked for the whole hour. Well it was mainly an interrogation, just a lot more fun. They mainly asked about my life before I moved here to Rosewood. I told them everything truthfully except the part about Byron. I told them that my parents were divorced. I even told them that it was because my dad cheated. I just didn't tell them that is was with one of his students. It actually turns out Hanna went through the same thing with her dad cheating and her parents getting a divorce. I really liked these girls and it felt strange opening up to three girls that I just met and I probably wouldn't have if it was any other three girls but these three girls made me feel like I could pour my heart and they wouldn't judge or leave me on my own. I really did trust my new friends.

The bell rang and I didn't notice how fast the hour had gone. I don't think any of us did. We all packed up our things and headed to lunch. We sat together and ended up planning a shopping trip tonight. Meeting at Rosewood Mall at 6. Half way through are conversation my phone started buzzing. I looked at the caller ID and it was my mum. I sighed before excusing myself and pressing the green button.

"Hey mum," I said a little bit more upbeat than this morning. "Hey sweetie." My mum replied less upbeat than this morning. "What's up mum?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. "How is your first day of school going?" She was trying to delay something. I could tell. "Fine. Mum what's up?" I tried a second time. "I need you to come home straight after school." Was her answer. "Why?" I simply asked. "Because you father is here. We need to talk to you." Well I wasn't expecting that. Me or my mother haven't spoken to Byron since I caught him, unless it was really necessary. "Okay." Was all I could spit out before putting the phone down. Not giving my mum a chance to say anything else.

I was now standing outside the cafeteria due to my habit of walking while on the phone. I had just put the phone down on my mum and my head was spinning with a bunch of questions and knowing the answers was not helping the sudden pounding I have in my head. What did my dad want to talk about? Why was he here? Why has my mum spoken to him? I asked myself the questions before answering them with multiple answers. It has to be something serious. They wouldn't be getting back together would they? No my mum has seemed a little happy lately but that was because we moved away from Byron. Has something happened to mike? No I spoke to him last night and was texting him about his first day of school a few minutes ago. So what could it be? Then something clicked. He wants to take me home. I mean back to New York. He can't I have just made friends. I am becoming happy here. This is my home.

I don't know what happened next all I know is I started walking down the empty corridor with all these thoughts bashing around in my head. Next thing my mind went blank and everything went black before I fell to the floor. I could still hear faint voices around me. I could hear a familiar voice getting louder. They must be approaching me. Last thing I heard was this voice very close saying my name. Telling me to stay awake and asking me questions. I wanted to reply to this person so much. I was trying so hard to but I couldn't. That voice slowly started getting faint before I zoned out completely.

**So who do you think the voice was? Review and tell me who you think or who you want it to be. Also I just want to say I'm going on Holiday Wednesday so It will be a bit longer for my third update. So thanks for reading guys and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for all your reviews they were amazing and made me want to update again before I go on holiday tomorrow. I am really devastated that I miss the PLL fatal final due to being on a holiday that I don't want to go on but anyway here is chapter 3.**

I woke up to find I was in an all white room. White walls, white floor and even the bed I seemed to be lying in was white. I looked around the room but I had to look a second time to notice a figure sitting next to me. I had to blink a few times to get my eyes to focus on the person sitting in the seat next to me. I was quite surprised to see who was sitting there but I'm not going to say I wasn't pleased. I lay there staring till they realised I was awake. "Hey, are you okay?" They asked. I blushed before replying. "Yer. Where am I?" They laughed before saying. "You're in the nurse's office." I shook my head before asking "What happened?" "Well I was just coming out of my classroom when I seen you walking down the hall. I then seen you suddenly stop and I knew something was wrong. I was right because next thing I knew you was on the floor. I tried calling your name to keep you with us but you then zoned out. So I brought you here and now here we are. Oh and Nurse Elaine has just gone to phone your mum." I smiled at him before Elaine came into the room.

"Oh hey Aria you're awake. How are you feeling?" She said. "I feel fine. Just a little head ache. She got me two tablets and some water. I took them while Elaine answered her phone. She come back over just I was done swallowing the tablets. "I have to go. Some child is going sick all over the place. But I can't leave you Aria till your mum comes." I opened my mouth to speak but got cut off by Mr Fitz. "I'll stay with her if you would like." I looked at him and he gave me that amazing boyish smile. I blushed before turning back to Elaine. "Oh would you Ezra. I would really appreciate it." "Go. We'll be fine." he replied before we both watched Elaine walk out the door.

He turned to look at me before asking "what happened before, before you fainted?" I looked at him confused. He must have noticed because next he added. "You seemed all happy in the cafeteria with the girls. But when you was walking in the corridor you seemed upset. Scared." I looked at him with scrunched up eyebrows. Why was he looking at me in the cafeteria? This thought made me blush a bit before I answered Mr Fitz. "Well I caught my dad cheating with one of his college students. So my parents got a divorce and then my mum moved me over here away from my home. My brother stayed with my dad. I miss him." I said without taking a breath. Tears started forming in my eyes and I just looked down. "I'm sorry. There's something else isn't there. Why did you look so scared?" Why did he care so much? "Well my dad is here and the only thing I can think of is that he wants to take me back." Why did I keep opening up to this man more than I opened up to my friends? More tears started rolling down my face. And I had to look away.

I felt so stupid breaking down in front of Mr Fitz like this. "Sorry." My voice broke as I spoke. I started to feel a bit embarrassed now. "Hey, it's okay." He said before he wiped my tears away with his thumb. I got lost in those eyes of ocean blue as I leant into his touch. He started into my Hazel eyes and I didn't know what I was doing but I leaned in closer to him. He didn't pull away but he leant in closer. Our lips were centimetres apart when we heard the door click open.

**Sorry it is so short guys but it is all I could do before PLL tonight. When I watch it its 1am and I'm up early tomorrow due to my holiday so I can't write after PLL. So please read and review. Who do you thinks going to walk through the door? and what do you think they are going to see? It really means the world to me when you review so thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait for this update. I was on holiday in Greece and never got home till late Thursday. Then my Auntie was getting married on Friday so I am updating now. So here is chapter 4 hope use like it and read and review. Because I love it when you do. **

We shot apart from each other and spun our heads to look at the door. "Yes, Thank you Mr Hacket." We heard a voice say before they turned to look in the room. By this point me and Ezra, I mean Mr Fitz was far enough away from each other that no one would be able to tell that I just nearly kissed my AP English teacher on the first day of my new school. I looked at Mr Fitz siting in the seat next to me and he had a slight blush. I was certain I was blushing to. I could feel my cheeks burning. The Person who had just walked through the door stood at the foot of the bed I was sitting on looking between me and Mr Fitz.

"Hey, Mum." Was all I could splutter out. Come on Aria keep it cool. "Hey, Aria. Who's your friend?" She asked. I turned an even deeper red and seen out the corner of my eye that Mr Fitz had to. We needed to stop. I took a deep breath before answering. "Mum this is Mr Fitz. My English teacher." She had a confused look on her face at first but it passed. Mr Fitz stood up as soon as I said his name.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Montgomery… I mean Miss Montgomery." He said shaking my mum's hand. He seemed nervous. This made me let out a slight chuckle, loud enough that they heard. They both turned to look at me before I looked to the bed. "Nice to meet you Mr Fitz, and please call me Ella. We're not the formal kind of family. And if you don't mind me asking. How do you know I was Miss?" She asked him and He seemed to look even more nervous. I bit my tongue this time. "Ermm. Well Aria was just telling my about… about why use moved here. I was the one who seen her faint so I asked her why and she told me." She smiled at Mr Fitz then at me giving me a wink before turning back to Mr Fitz. "Well I am glad Aria is finally opening up to someone about this." I rolled my eyes at this comment and Mr Fitz must have seen because I saw him biting his cheek, I presume to stifle his giggle. This made me smile. I was so attracted to this man and if my mother had not just walked in. I would know what it feels like to feel his lips on mine. I wouldn't be wondering right now. I wouldn't be wanting. No Aria stop he's you teacher.

I got dragged out of my thoughts by my mums voice "come on Aria let's get going then. Bye Mr Fitz." She said with a smile. If I didn't know better I would say she was flirting with him. I felt a bit jealous of this but I let it go. "Bye Miss Montgomery" He said as she walked out the door. Now it was my turn. "Bye Mr Fitz. Thank you for everything Mr Fitzzz" I dragged out his name and bit my lip. I saw his breath hitch in his throat. Ha. "Bye Ariaaa and your welcome. Any time" He said with a giggle. He was definitely flirting back. His voice then turned serious making me doubt my recent thoughts and said "If you ever need to talk. I'm here" I thought this was sweet till I heard the next part of his sentence which made me fully doubt my thoughts and feel stupid. "I am your teacher, you can come to me." As soon as he said this I swore I could see regret in his eyes. Oh god. I just spat out a last goodbye then ran out to my mum standing by her car.

She opened the passenger door for me and gestured for me to get in. "Actually mum, I was gonna walk. I'll meet you back at home okay?" I got stopped as I started walking away. "Erm young lady you have just fainted. You are not walking home alone." My mother's firm voice said. "Mum I'm fine. I fainted because I know what you and dad wanted me for. I just want to be alone right now." I said on the verge of tears. "Aria what happened, minutes ago you were happy then you walk out of the nurse's office and you look like you're going to cry. Talk to me, please Aria." My mum said sounding upset. I sighed "mum. I have just moved here, I know I didn't at first but I like it here, I love it. And now you're sending me back with Byron. The man I caught cheating on you. The man who asked me to lie to you. The man I haven't spoke to since Don't you want me or something." This was partly true. I was upset about this but I was more upset about the fact that I had really strong feelings for my English teacher who couldn't care less. I ran away after my rant not giving my mum a chance to stop me.

I weren't ready to go home yet so I just walked around for a bit. Before I knew it I had been walking around for nearly two and a half hours. School finished half an hour ago. When I looked at my phone I had 3 miss calls off spencer, 4 off Emily, 4 off Hanna and 8 off my mum. I decided to phone my mum back. "Aria where are you. Is everything alright?" she said after 2 rings. "Hello to you to mum. And yes mum everything is fine." I said. "Oh thank god honey. I was so worried. Aria?" she said. "Yes mum." "I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It was just you seemed so unhappy…" she started rambling. I cut her off "Mum I know. I'm sorry for kicking off the way I did. I know you only wanted me to be happy. I love you mum." I could hear her sniffling. She was crying. "Oh Aria I love you to and just to let you know your dad has gone. Gone back to home" She said. "Thanks mum." I said. "You're welcome hunnie. Oh and I hope you don't feel awkward about tomorrows dinner." She said next. What? "Why would I feel awkward? What is happening tomorrow?" I asked. Not prepared to hear my Mothers answer. "Didn't you listen to my conversation with Mr Fitz in the nurse's office? I invited him to dinner tomorrow. I told him he could bring a date." My heart stopped. Of course he had a girlfriend. I mean he is amazing in every way and I've only known him a day. I took a deep breath before saying "Oh that's fine. I want to thank him properly for today." I lied. "That's sweet honey but I gotta go the door bell is ringing. Bye sweetie love you." "Bye mum love you to." I said before putting the phone down.

I still weren't up to going home do I went on another walk. This walk lead me to outside Rosewood Day High School. I decide to go in. Explore the school a bit. I didn't get a chance to earlier. There was still cars in the car park that was how I knew the school was still open I walked in and started walking around the very big building. As I was walking around I walked past my English class. I looked in to find I empty. I was sad at this discovery but part of me was happy. I didn't have to face him. I carried on walking till I came across a small room. This room looked the oldest in the school. Even the doors to this room looked older than the rest. I walked in to find it was the library. But I came across the library before and it was huge. I looked around and against all the four walls there was four ancient book cases. And right in the middle was a small table with four chairs round and a couch lay against the back wall were the bookshelf was cut out. I loved this room. I walked up to the bookshelf to my left and looked through the books. They were all old books. They looked worn out. Why weren't these in the library? My eyes then landed on a book and a smile spread across my face. I picked it up and went and sat on the couch.

I opened the book I had read so many times and started again. It was a first edition to kill a mocking bird book. I loved this book. It had to be one of my favourites. I started reading the first sentence 'When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow.' But that's all I could read. My mind kept on travelling to Mr Fitz. To us nearly kissing before my mother walked in and then to imagining his girlfriend. Imagining what she looks like, what she speaks like and worst of all imaging her and Ezra together. Hugging. Holding hands. Kissing.

I don't know how long I was lost in thought but I got dragged out of it by someone clearing their throat. I looked up to find Ezra. Mr Fitz leaning against the door frame. He walked over to me before saying "I have just been over to your house." I cut him off "wow. What did your girlfriend say about not being home? Bet she was pleased." I said sarcastically. "I wanted to see if you was okay." He said ignoring my question. "And your mum told me what happened in the car park and about you not going home. She's worried about you Aria. Its late why don't you go home?" I scoffed at his words. "You don't have to pretend to care. You can go. Go home to your girlfriend." I said bringing up the subject once again. Just to get him ignoring it again. "Of course I care. Why would you say that I don't?" He asked. "Because you're just my teacher." I spat out more harshly than I intended to. He never replied. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he broke it.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Was all he said and I looked at him a bit shocked. "How? You're like every girls dream." I said blushing and he blushed slightly before smiling. "And who are you bringing to dinner tomorrow then?" I asked. "Aria just because your mum said I could bring a date doesn't mean I am." This made me smile. "Well why aren't you bringing someone?" why was I pushing him to bring a date? I didn't want him to. "Because I don't want a date. And because I already have my eyes on someone. Someone who is already going to be there." I smiled and blushed even more if that was possible at his confession. He put his hand on mine and sparks went right through my body. Making me shiver. I knew he felt them to. He wanted me. The man who I had fell head over heels for has just told me he wants me. I pulled my hand away anyway and looked to the floor. "Who would want me? No one wants me. I don't even think my mum wants me. As much as she acts like she does. I think she sort of blames me for Byron's affair. Like I am the one who told her so it's my fault." I felt tears forming in my eyes. Ezra put his hand under my chin and pulled my head up to look into those amazing blue eyes of his before saying. "Don't be so silly. Who wouldn't want you? Your funny, beautiful amazing…" I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him I finally kissed him. And he kissed back. It weren't heated it was loving and amazing. This Kiss, the one with my English teacher. The man who is so amazing is one of the best kisses of my life and I never want it to end.

**Hope you guys liked chapter 4. I made it longer than the others and I apologise for the long wait for the update. I was on holiday. But I made the chapter longer and the ending a happy one so I hope that makes up for it. So please read and review. It means the world to me when use do so thank you to those who do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait for the update I have been busy with school and I had an audition and I haven't been very well. But anyway I am taking the idea of Cmeo74 and doing this chapter in Ezra's POV. Hope you like it.**

**Ezra's POV**

I can't believe I actually kissed Aria yesterday. It was unbelievable. I finally got to stop wondering what her soft lips would feel like on mine. They felt amazing. Kissing her didn't stop me from wanting though, it just made me want her more. I can't wait till I get to kiss her again.

I walked into work not able to wait till first period. The period I had Aria's class. I actually had double of that class today. What a way to start off the day.

I walked into my classroom thinking it was empty. I jumped a little when I heard the most beautiful voice saying "Hey." I turned to see Aria sitting in her seat waiting for me. "Hey, you're Early." I smiled. "Yes, well there is someone that I'm waiting for" She said slowly walking towards my desk. I smiled and said "oh how long has this person left you waiting?" joking "well technically I have been waiting since yesterday to see him. Since he left me at my house after I had the best kiss of my life" she said still walking. Her eyes not leaving mine. "Oh do I know this amazing kisser?" I asked now there was only inches separating us. "Very, very well." She said seductively taking a step closer to me with every word spoken. Closing the gap and crashing her lips on mine. Sparks never fail to rush through me body every time this girl kisses me.

I responded instantly when she opened her mouth by slipping my tongue in. Before both of are tongues fought for dominance. I had my hands on her back trying to pull her closer against me. If that was possible. While her arms were snaked around my neck trying to do the same.

We both pulled away, gasping for air, not letting go of each other. I just stood there staring into her eyes getting lost. How was I so lucky to have a girl like this, to be able to hold her in my arms, kiss those amazingly soft lips and smell her flowery scent?

I got dragged out of my thought by Aria quickly pushing me away. I frowned at first as she walked to her seat before I noticed a few students walk through the door. These three students so happened to be Hanna, Spencer and Emily Aria's Friends. I smiled at her before going to write on the board. I tried not to listen to Arias conversation but I just couldn't help it. I loved her voice and when I heard my name I how could I not.

"He is just so hot." The blonde said causing me to glance over my shoulder. I didn't want them to know that I had heard there comments about agreeing with the statement. Lucky the other three girls had their backs to me but Aria was looking right at me. I gave her a look as I seen how uncomfortable she was with this conversation topic. She quickly changed the subject.

"Sorry about going MIA yesterday and not coming shopping guys." She said. I turned back round to finish writing on the board. "All that matters is that you ok." Emily said before Spencer asked, "We went to your house to see you. We just found out that you fainted and then we find out your missing. Where did you go?" "I just walked around for a bit, and then I came to school to explore and found a little library so I read." Aria half explained. Hanna opened her mouth to speak but the bell rang signalling the start of my double period.

All through the two lessons I kept on glancing at Aria to find her staring at me. God she was beautiful. The class had been reading for half an hour before the bell rang to tell us it was the end of the second lesson. Had it really been two lessons? I couldn't believe it. It flew. It went to fast. I would happily teach Arias class all day, just to see her. I dismissed the class and unsurprisingly Aria was last to pack up, but she wasn't alone. That didn't stop her. "See you tonight Mr Fitz." I coughed as the girls gave us both confused looks before walking out the door.

I stood staring at the dark wooden door. Too afraid to ring the bell. I had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other lying at my side. I finally got the courage and strength to lift my hand up on press the white button on the bell. Aria answered the door and I couldn't help but stare. She looked absolutely stunning. She had on a black dress that complimented her figure perfectly. It ended mid thigh, giving me a chance to see her beautifully tanned legs. She finished off the outfit with a pair of black stilettos. "Close your mouth Mr Fitz you might catch flies." She said before walking away giving her hips more sway than usual. "WOW!" I whispered before following her into the kitchen.

Ella stopped cutting the vegetables and walked over to greet me. I handed her the flowers giving her a warm smile and thanking her for inviting me. "It was the least I could do after what you did for Aria." "Oh well it was nothing." I said "well thank you anyway and dinner will be ready in 10 minutes why don't you go and wait in the living room.

I was sitting on the black leather couch while Aria was sitting across from me on the matching recliner chair. We were just staring at each other and I had to have so much will power because all I wanted to do was lean over and kiss her delicate lips. It was like she read my mind because she licked her lips and then stood. I looked at her confused before my ears resisted the ringing filling the house. It was the doorbell. I stayed right where I was before I felt someone come into the room. I turned expecting to see Aria but this girl was blonde. It was Hanna then Aria appeared mirroring the same confused expression on her face as me.

"Han I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Aria asked her friend with her eyebrows arched together. "I invited her. I thought it would be a little awkward with just me you and Mr Fitz so I invited Hanna." Ella's voice came from the kitchen. Hanna just stood there with a smile on her face. I shifted under her stare. It was making me very uncomfortable. She was looking at me the way Aria does just with less love and more lust. Aria seen this look as well and I swear I saw jealousy flash through her yes but she covered it up to fast for me to be certain. This made me giggle a little to myself and she heard. Giving me a very stern look. Lucky Hanna never. "Dinners ready guys." I was so relieved to hear Ella say. It was getting very intense in here.

We headed to the kitchen. Ella sitting at the head of the table, I sat at her right and Hanna sat at her left, Aria sat down next to me earning two confused looks of the others but the dismissed it. We all dug in and wow it was amazing. "This is delicious Ella." I had to say. "Thank you. It was my grandma's secret recipe". She said. "Well your Grandma was a great cook." Ella, Aria and Hanna laughed but the only one I heard was Arias beautiful laugh. I must have been staring because I felt a pain in my leg. It took me a second to realise it was Aria kicking me under the table. I cleared my throat and went back to eating, not before seeing Hanna's gaze. This was different than the one in the living room. This one was like she knew everything or she was very suspicious that something was going on. I had to be more careful. We finished our dinner with Arias hand on mine under the table and small talk.

I offered to help clean up but Ella insisted otherwise. She told us three to go into the living room to which we complied. After about 5 minute of awkward silence Hanna stood and walked back into the kitchen. I asked Aria if I could use the restroom, to which she just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs. Before we walked up them she shouted "I'm just showing Ez… Mr Fitz to the bathroom." She didn't wait for and answer before turning round so she was facing me and walking up the stairs backwards, not letting her eyes leave mine.

We got to the top of the stairs and her eyes still not leaving mine but instead of walking backwards she walked forward till her body was pressed up against mine. I took in a sharp breath as her hands moved from mine to lock around my neck. Then she leant in and give me what I had been waiting for all night. She started pulling my again, never breaking the kiss, into her room. She shut the door over before spinning around so her back was against the wall. I pushed her up against in before trying to push my tongue through her sealed lips but she just wouldn't budge. She was smiling before a sly grin come on my face. I tickled her causing her to slightly laugh. Not too loud that those down stairs could hear it but loud enough so I could hear her amazing laugh again. While she had her mouth open laughing I took that opportunity to slip my tongue in.

**Ella's POV:**

Where are Aria and Ezra? I thought to myself as I finished cleaning the last pan. Hanna was drying for me considering she insisted so much. I told her I would be back now before walking up the stairs. As I got to the top I heard Aria laughing. I hadn't heard her laugh in a while. I turned to look at her door to find it slightly shut. This was strange. I walked towards it pushing it only slightly to see inside. I know I shouldn't be spying but they have been acting weird all night. I gasped but put my hand over my mouth to silence it. I never expected to see this…

**So there you go guys a new chapter. I just want to apologise for the wait for this chapter but like I said I started school, wasn't very well and had an audition. I know what it's like when people don't update. Its sucks so I'm sorry. I just want to remind y'all to read and review. It means the world to me when use review. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter so I defiantly want to know what you guys think. **


End file.
